wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dial E For Emma! (video)/Gallery
Promo Pictures File:BriseintheBreezePromoPicture.png|"Brise in the Breeze" File:BriseintheBreezePromoPicture2.png|Emma and the kids ballet dancing File:BaBaDaBicycleRidePromoPicture.png|"Ba Ba Da Bicycle Ride" File:BaBaDaBicycleRideBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ba Ba Da Bicycle Ride" File:GoatGlissadePromoPicture.jpg|"Goat Glissade" File:GoatGlissadePromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and a goat File:GoatGlissadePromoPicture3.png|Emma and a goat File:PrinceLaendlerPromoPicture.png|"Prince Laedndler" File:SnareDrumPromoPicture.jpg|"Snare Drum" File:ApusskiDuskyPromoPicture.png|"Appuski Dusky" File:ApusskiDuskyPromoPicture2.png|Appuski Dusky the Fish and Emma File:TheRoadtotheIslesPromoPicture.jpg|"The Road to the Isles" File:TheRoadtotheIslesPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and the kids File:TheRoadtotheIslesPromoPicture5.png|Anthony and the kids File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraesPromoPicture.jpg|Emma and the kids File:DialEforEmmaPromoPicture.jpg|Emma and the kids at the Kim Roe School of Dance File:DialEforEmmaPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Anthony and the kids at the Kim Roe School of Dance File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraesPromoPicture2.jpg|"Louden's Bonnie Woods and Braes" File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraesPromoPicture3.png|Emma and the kids File:JazzPartyPromoPicture.jpg|"Jazz Party" File:JazzPartyPromoPicture2.png|Anthony, Emma and Lachy LachyPlayingtheGuitar.png|Lachy playing the guitar File:GardenofDaisiesPromoPicture.png|"Garden of Daisies" File:GardenofDaisiesPromoPicture2.png|Emma and the kids Irish dancing File:ToHaveaTeaParty2016PromoPicture.jpg|"To Have a Tea Party" File:ToHaveaTeaParty2016PromoPicture2.png|Emma and her teddy bear File:AttheOptometristPromoPicture.jpg|"At the Optometrist" File:AttheOptometristPromoPicture2.png|Dr. Cornea and Emma File:Chapter1JazzPromoPicture.png|"Chapter 1: Jazz" File:Chapter2BalletPromoPicture.jpg|"Chapter 2: Ballet" File:Chapter2BalletPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma File:Chapter2BalletPromoPicture3.jpg|Emma ballet dancing File:Chapter2BalletPromoPicture4.jpg|Emma ballet dancing File:Chapter2BalletPromoPicture5.png|Emma ballet dancing File:Chapter2BalletPromoPicture6.png|Emma ballet dancing File:Chapter3LineDancingPromoPicture.png|"Chapter 3: Line Dancing" File:Chapter3LineDancingPromoPicture2.png|Emma line dancing File:PigtailPolkaPromoPicture.png|"Pigtail Polka" File:PigtailPolkaPromoPicture2.png|Emma doing the pigtail polka File:PigtailPolkaPromoPicture3.png|Emma and the kids doing the pigtail polka File:Chapter4FusionPromoPicture.png|"Chapter 4: Fusion" File:Chapter4FusionPromoPicture2.png|Emma dancing the fusion File:HulaandHoopingPromoPicture.png|"Hula and Hooping" File:HulaandHoopingPromoPicture2.png|Emma dancing with her hula hoop File:TheRoadtotheIslesPromoPicture3.jpg|Emma, Anthony and the girls File:TheRoadtotheIslesPromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and the girls File:TheRoadtotheIslesPromoPicture6.png|Emma, Anthony and the girls File:TheRoadtotheIslesPromoPicture7.png|Emma, Anthony and the girls File:TheRoadtotheIslesPromoPicture8.png|Emma Scottish dancing File:TheRoadtotheIslesPromoPicture9.png|Emma, Anthony and the girls File:HighRoadtoLintonPromoPicture.jpg|"High Road to Linton" File:HighRoadtoLintonPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:HighRoadtoLintonPromoPicture3.png|Emma and the girls highland dancing File:IrishDancingVisitPromoPicture.jpg|Dr. Cornea the Optometrist File:IrishDancingVisitPromoPicture2.png|"Irish Dancing Visit" File:IrishDancingVisitPromoPicture3.png|Dr. Corneia playing the tin whistle File:IOpenUpMyMusicBoxPromoPicture.png|"I Open Up My Music Box" File:MusicBoxBalletPromoPicture.png|"Music Box Ballet" EmmaandherBowShoes.jpg|Emma and her bow shoes File:DialEforEmma(song)PromoPicture.png|"Dial E for Emma" 51a6f99e97eb9e00d55c8b832ddac19ddf23b11f.jpg Behind the Scenes File:GoatGlissadeBehindtheScenes.png|"Goat Glissade" File:JazzPartyBehindtheScenes.png|"Jazz Party" File:SkippingandSkippingBehindtheScenes.jpg|"Skipping and Skipping" File:BanjoBreakdown(DialEforEmma)BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Banjo Breakdown" File:BanjoBreakdown(DialEforEmma)BehindtheScenes2.png|The crew filming "Banjo Breakdown" File:Emma'sDreamBehindtheScenes.jpg|"Emma's Dream" File:DialEforEmmaPromoBehindtheScenes.png|Promo Screencaptures File:DialEforEmmatitlecard.png|Title card File:DialEforEmmaopeningsequence.png File:DialEforEmmaopeningsequence2.png File:DialEforEmmaopeningsequence3.png File:DialEforEmmaopeningsequence4.png File:DialEforEmmaPrologue.png|Emma File:Hello,MyNameisEmma-2016.png|"Hello, My Name is Emma" File:Emma'sPhone.png|Emma's phone File:BalletPhoneCall.png|"Ballet Phone Call" File:BalletPhoneCall2.png|"I'm on my way." File:BalletPhoneCall3.png|Emma riding her bike File:DialEforEmma(song)11.png|Extended scene File:BriseintheBreeze.png File:BriseintheBreeze2.png|"Brise in the Breeze" File:BriseintheBreeze3.png File:BriseintheBreeze4.png File:BriseintheBreeze5.png File:BriseintheBreeze6.png File:DialEforEmma(song)2.png|Deleted scene File:BaBaDaBicycleRide.png|Emma's bike File:BaBaDaBicycleRide2.png|Emma and her bike File:BaBaDaBicycleRide3.png|Emma scat singing File:BaBaDaBicycleRide4.png|Emma getting on her bike File:BaBaDaBicycleRide5.png|Emma riding her bike File:BaBaDaBicycleRide6.png File:BaBaDaBicycleRide7.png File:BaBaDaBicycleRide8.png File:BaBaDaBicycleRide9.png File:BaBaDaBicycleRide10.png File:BaBaDaBicycleRide11.png File:BaBaDaBicycleRide12.png|Emma dancing behind her bike File:BaBaDaBicycleRide13.png File:BaBaDaBicycleRide14.png File:GoatGlissade.png|The goats File:GoatGlissade2.png|The goats and Emma File:GoatGlissade3.png|"Goat Glissade" File:GoatGlissade4.png|The goats File:GoatGlissade5.png|Emma and a goat File:GoatGlissade6.png File:GoatGlissade7.png|Emma ballet dancing File:GoatGlissade8.png|A baby goat File:GoatGlissade9.png File:Emma'sSignLanguageName.png|Emma signing her name File:PrincePhoneCall.png|"Prince Phone Call" File:PrincePhoneCall2.png|Prince Curlylocks File:PrincePhoneCall3.png|"I'm on my way." File:PrinceLaedner.png|Prince Curlylocks File:PrinceLaedner2.png|"Prince Laedner" File:PrinceLaedner3.png|Emma and Prince Curlylocks dancing File:PrinceLaedner4.png|Emma and Prince Curlylocks File:PrinceLaedner5.png|Emma and Prince Curlylocks dancing outside File:PrinceLaedner6.png File:PrinceLaedner7.png File:DialEforEmma(song)7.png|Deleted scene File:DialEforEmma(song)8.png|Deleted scene File:MaryMary.png|"Mary Mary" File:MaryMary2.png File:SnareDrum.png|"Snare Drum" File:SnareDrum2.png|Emma's snare drum File:ApusskiDusky.png|"Appuski Dusky" File:ApusskiDusky2.png File:ApusskiDusky3.png|Appuski Dusky File:TheRoadtotheIsles.png|"The Road to the Isles" File:TheRoadtotheIsles2.png|Anthony and the kids File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraesPrologue.png|Emma and the kids File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraesPrologue2.png|Emma talking about Scottish dancing File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraesPrologue3.png File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraesPrologue4.png|"Let's have a ceili." File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraes.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraes2.png|"Louden's Bonnie Woods and Braes" File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraes3.png|Emma and the kids bowing File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraes4.png|Emma and the kids highland dancing File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraes5.png File:Louden'sBonnieWoodsandBraes6.png|Emma Scottish dancing File:Emma'sRainbowUmbrella.png|Emma signing colours with her rainbow umbrella File:SkippingandSkipping.png|"Skipping and Skipping" File:SkippingandSkipping2.png|Emma skipping with her rope File:JazzParty.png|"Jazz Party" File:JazzParty2.png|Emma dancing jazz File:IrishGroupPhoneCall.png|"Irish Group Phone Call" File:IrishGroupPhoneCall2.png|"I'm on my way." File:GardenofDaisies.png|"Garden of Daisies" File:GardenofDaisies2.png|Emma Irish dancing File:GardenofDaisies3.png|Emma and the kids Irish dancing File:GardenofDaisies5.png File:GardenofDaisies4.png|Emma and the kids File:HeyHoStop.png|"Hey Ho Stop" File:ToHaveaTeaParty(2016).png|"To Have a Tea Party" File:ToHaveaTeaParty(2016)2.png File:ToHaveaTeaParty(2016)3.png File:ToHaveaTeaParty(2016)4.png|Emma drinking tea File:ToHaveaTeaParty(2016)5.png|Emma and her teddy bear File:DialEforEmma(song)9.png|Alternate scene File:ToHaveaTeaParty(2016)6.png File:Dancin'RoundtheMountain.png|"Dancin' Round the Mountain" File:Dancin'RoundtheMountain2.png File:OptometristPhoneCallPrologue.png|"I better get some glasses so I can see clearly." File:OptometristPhoneCall.png|"Optometrist Phone Call" File:OptometristPhoneCall2.png|Dr. Cordion the Optometrist on the phone File:OptometristPhoneCall3.png|"I'm on my way." File:AttheOptometrist.png|Dr. Cordion the Optometrist File:AttheOptometrist2.png|"At the Optometrist" File:AttheOptometrist3.png File:AttheOptometrist4.png File:AttheOptometrist5.png File:AttheOptometrist6.png|Emma wearing her glasses File:AttheOptometrist7.png File:AttheOptometrist8.png File:AttheOptometrist9.png File:AttheOptometrist10.png File:BookofDancing.png|"Book of Dancing" File:BookofDancing2.png|The book of dancing File:BookofDancing3.png|Chapter 1: Jazz File:Chapter1Jazz.png|"Chapter 1: Jazz" File:Chapter1Jazz2.png|Emma jazz dancing File:BookofDancing4.png|Chapter 2: Ballet File:Chapter2Ballet.png|"Chapter 2: Ballet" File:Chapter2Ballet2.png|Emma ballet dancing File:Chapter2Ballet4.png File:Chapter2Ballet3.png|Emma doing a ballet split File:BookofDancing5.png|Chapter 3: Line Dancing File:Chapter3LineDancing.png|Emma as a cowgirl File:Chapter3LineDancing2.png|"Chapter 3: Line Dancing" File:BookofDancing6.png|Chapter 4: Fusion File:Chapter4Fusion.png|Emma in her fusion dress File:Chapter4Fusion2.png|"Chapter 4: Fusion" File:RoundandRoundtheGarden(2016).png|"Round and Round the Garden" File:RoundandRoundtheGarden(2016)2.png|Emma's hand File:RoundandRoundtheGarden(2016)3.png File:RoundandRoundtheGarden(2016)4.png File:RoundandRoundtheGarden(2016)5.png File:RoundandRoundtheGarden(2016)6.png File:BalletParty.png|"Ballet Party" File:BalletParty2.png File:BalletParty3.png File:BalletParty4.png|Anthony, Emma and Lachy File:Shaking'RoundtheMountain.png|Emma shaking File:Shaking'RoundtheMountain2.png|"Shakin' Round the Mountain" File:BanjoBreakdown(DialEforEmma).png|"Banjo Breakdown" File:PolkaPhoneCall.png|"Polka Phone Call" File:PolkaPhoneCall2.png|"I'm on my way." File:PigtailPolka.png|"Pigtail Polka" File:PigtailPolka2.png|Emma doing the pigtail polka File:PigtailPolka3.png File:PigtailPolka4.png File:PigtailPolka5.png|Emma holding her pigtails File:HulaandHooping.png|"Hula and Hooping" File:TheRoadtotheIsles5.png|"The Road to the Isles" File:TheRoadtotheIsles6.png|Emma Scottish dancing File:TheRoadtotheIsles7.png|The girls Scottish dancing File:TheRoadtotheIsles8.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:HighRoadtoLinton.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:HighRoadtoLinton2.png|"High Road to Linton" File:HighRoadtoLinton3.png|Emma and the girls bowing File:HighRoadtoLinton4.png|"High Road to Linton" File:HighRoadtoLinton5.png File:Jumping'RoundtheMountain.png|Emma File:Jumping'RoundtheMountain2.png|"Jumping 'Round the Mountain" File:IrishDancingVisit.png|Dr. Cordion and Emma File:IrishDancingVisit7.png File:IrishDancingVisit2.png|Dr. Cordion playing the tin whistle File:IrishDancingVisit3.png|The kids Irish dancing File:IrishDancingVisit4.png|Emma and the kids Irish dancing File:IrishDancingVisit5.png|Emma Irish dancing File:IrishDancingVisit8.png File:IrishDancingVisit9.png File:IrishDancingVisit6.png|"Irish Dancing Visit" File:TambourineHereWeGo.png|"Tambourine Here We Go" File:TambourineHereWeGo2.png|Emma playing the tambourine File:IOpenUpMyMusicBox.png|"I Open Up My Music Box" File:IOpenUpMyMusicBox2.png|Emma's music box File:IOpenUpMyMusicBox3.png|Emma and her music box File:MusicBoxBallet.png|"Music Box Ballet" File:MusicBoxBallet2.png|Emma ballet dancing File:MusicBoxBallet3.png|Caterina File:Emma'sDream.png|Emma sleeping File:Emma'sDream2.png|"Emma's Dream" File:Emma'sDream3.png|Emma in her tap dancing outfit File:Emma'sDream4.png|Emma tap dancing File:Emma'sDream5.png|Emma signing File:Emma'sDream6.png|Emma on the sofa Emma'sDream7.png|Emma sleeping again File:Emma'sReverence(2016).png|"Emma's Révérence" File:DialEforEmmaEpilogue.png|Emma waving goodbye File:DialEforEmma(song).png|"Dial 'E' for Emma" File:DialEforEmma(song)3.png|"E" File:DialEforEmma(song)4.png|"M" File:DialEforEmma(song)5.png|"M" File:DialEforEmma(song)6.png|"A" File:DialEforEmma(song)10.png|Emma on the phone File:DialEforEmmaCredits.png|The credits File:DialEforEmmasongcredits1.png|The song credits File:DialEforEmmasongcredits2.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits3.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits4.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits5.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits6.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits7.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits8.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits9.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits10.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits11.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits12.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits13.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits14.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits15.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits16.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits17.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits18.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits19.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits20.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits21.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits22.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits23.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits24.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits25.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits26.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits27.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits28.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits29.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits30.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits31.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits32.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits33.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits34.png File:DialEforEmmasongcredits35.png File:DialEforEmmaendboard.png US & Canada DialEForEmma-AuslanCard1.png|Auslan title card over Emma signing her name DialEForEmma-AuslanCard2.png|Auslan title card over Emma signing colours Promos File:DialEforEmmaTitleCard.png|Original iTunes promo title card File:DialEforEmmaPromo.png|Promo DVD Gallery File:DialEForEmma!DVDBackCover.jpeg|Back Cover F13483E0-0F06-465A-959E-1FF616A0C5AA.jpeg|Disc 3C54B5DA-4D8A-4D5A-8833-CA88B0B4F2D7.jpeg|2018 DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) File:B15C0924-910A-4B97-B685-D5F949AD5A7A.jpeg|Back Cover DVD Menu Gallery IMG 4772.jpg|Warning Screen IMG 4773.jpg|Rated G Screen IMG 4774.jpg|DVD Menu (Background Music: Dial E For Emma) IMG_4871.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #1 (Background Music: Mary Mary) IMG 4776.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Background Music: Music Box Ballet) IMG_4777.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 (Background Music: Pigtail Polka) IMG_4778.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #4 (Background Music: Banjo Breakdown) IMG_4779.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #5 (Background Music: Dancing 'Round the Mountain) IMG_4780.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #6 (Background Music: Ba Ba Da Bicycle Ride) IMG_4781.jpg|Special Features Menu (Background Music: Jazz Party) IMG_4782.jpg|Subtitles Menu (Background Music: Dial E For Emma) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2016